


A Job Well Done

by Wincesteriffic Kaz (Disasteriffic_Kaz)



Series: By Your Command [8]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bottom Sam, Dom/sub, Handcuffs, Light BDSM, M/M, Sibling Incest, Top Dean, Whipping, Wincest - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-25
Updated: 2014-04-25
Packaged: 2018-01-20 17:33:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1519259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Disasteriffic_Kaz/pseuds/Wincesteriffic%20Kaz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The boys work off some post-Hunt endorphins. No real plot here. Dean/Sam 8th in the ‘BYC Verse’</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Job Well Done

**Author's Note:**

> Author's Note: This is some shameless birthday PWP for my fantastic beta, JaniceC678, who betas all of my stories; Wincest and Gen. :D She’s awesome and wanted a little cheerful, D/s nookie in the BYC ‘verse for her birthday!
> 
> Graphic depictions within. 
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own 'em but if I did…they'd never get dressed. Heh heh heh  
> ~Reviews are Love~

**_-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-_ **

Sam slammed back into the wall and grunted with the impact. He shook his head and swung his machete up, slicing off the arm of the zombie reaching for his throat. “Dean! You wanna stop screwing around?”

“What?” Dean beheaded the zombie next to him and grinned at his brother. “You’re the one who wanted the zombie hunt.” He picked up the arm Sam had severed and waved it at him.

“You are such a child,” Sam said with a roll of his eyes and a chuckle. He stepped away from the wall and kicked the zombie back another step before taking its head. “You throw another head at me and I’m kicking your ass.” He brushed irritably at the wet, bloody stain on the arm of his jacket from the severed head Dean had tossed at him. “That’s disgusting.”

“Says the guy who actually volunteers for autopsies.” Dean laughed and spun behind another zombie to stab it in the throat. There were only three left now and he was looking forward to an early night; maybe a nice greasy burger from the little diner down the street from their motel. Generally speaking, zombies were so easy to take down it was actually fun. Not that they couldn’t still inflict some damage, but -- He looked up and his grin was replaced by a fierce scowl. “Sam!” He lunged to his brother’s side, grabbed Sam’s arm and pulled him away as the zombie behind his little brother made a grab for Sam’s arms. “Pay attention.”

“I am paying attention.” Sam growled and turned to kill the zombie. He gave Dean a solid shove away from him and intercepted the downward swing of the zombie that was coming for him. He caught its arm in his hand with a grimace for the feel of wasted skin sloughing in his grip. Sam knocked it off balance with his shoulder and spun the creature into the swing of Dean’s machete.

Dean easily took off the zombie’s head and grinned again, laughing while he watched Sam make a disgusted face and wipe his hand compulsively on his leg. “Problem, Sammy?”

“Nope.” Sam smirked and reached out, wiping the last of the zombie’s dead skin down the front of Dean’s shirt. “I’m good.”

“You bitch!”

Sam laughed and shrugged. “Should have known that was gonna happen. You’re getting slow.” He danced nimbly away from the fist Dean aimed at his shoulder with a snort of laughter and looked around the mausoleum. “Think we got them all.”

“Good. I’m in the mood to burn shit up.” Dean growled at Sam and turned his back on his laughing brother to go get his duffel. He looked down at his shirt and groaned. “Dude! I smell like dead dude!” The rancid smell burned his nose and he quickly tugged his jacket and flannel off and then pulled his t-shirt over his head. He turned and whipped it into Sam’s face with a satisfied laugh. “Hold onto that for me?”

“Jerk,” Sam said with a laugh and amused himself watching the muscles in Dean’s back ripple as he bent to pick up his flannel. He sighed when Dean put it back on, hiding all that beautiful skin away again. “We should hunt in Florida or something.”

“Huh?” Dean turned to look back at him and raised a brow when he caught the heated look in Sam’s eyes. He snorted. “Naughty, Sammy. You tryin’ to say you want me to hunt naked?”

“Is that an option?” Sam laughed and caught the bag of salt Dean tossed him. “That should be an option. It would sure cut down on our laundry and new clothes bills.”

Dean chuckled and followed along behind his brother as Sam dusted each zombie corpse with salt. He squirted the lighter fluid with one hand and reached out to catch the back of the elephant hair collar at Sam’s neck with the other and give it a little tug. “Only if I get to cover you in apple pie filling after.”

Sam hummed happily and turned to wink over his shoulder. “Pie slut.”

Dean leaned forward and licked a stripe up Sam’s neck and murmured softly “MY slut” as Sam leaned into the contact. And like that, the mood shifted, in spite of the bloody mess surrounding them, from playful teasing to something much more intense.

They went about burning the bodies with the low hum of ‘want’ in their blood, exchanging small touches and smoldering looks as they moved. Sam slid into the Impala beside his brother and leaned his head back into Dean’s hand on the back of his neck with a smile for the possessive weight of it. He chuckled when Dean turned a lascivious grin at him and knew it was going to be a good night.

Dean pulled in to the motel and squeezed the back of Sam’s neck when his brother moved to open the door. “Stay.”

Sam dropped his hand from the door handle with a breathy, little sigh at the tone in Dean’s voice. He licked his lips and put his hands in his lap; waiting. It was going to be one of THOSE nights.

Dean nodded and got out. The way Sam simply gave everything over to him like that, like flipping a switch, made Dean painfully hard in his jeans and he walked a little more bow-legged than normal around the car. He opened Sam’s door and took his brother’s collar in his fingers. “Up.” He held on while Sam climbed out of the car and leaned in to kiss him slowly once Sam was standing. “So good for me, little brother.” He grinned against Sam’s lips when he felt the shiver run through his brother. “Come on.” He turned and led Sam to the room, opening the door with Sam’s warm body against the back of his arm. “Bathroom.”

Sam strode to the bathroom ahead of Dean on rubbery legs. He resisted the urge to strip, knowing what Dean wanted and sighed when his big brother moved in next to him and started slowly, carefully peeling his clothes off of him a piece at a time until he was naked and trembling with need. “Dean.”

“Shh.” Dean pulled his own clothes off and bent to turn on the shower, making sure it was just a little too warm for his tastes; Sam always liked it one step shy of boiling. Dean straightened and took Sam’s hand, pulling, and then maneuvered him into the spray.

Sam groaned happily when the almost scalding water sluiced over his body and swept away the tension the hunt had left in his muscles. He leaned back into Dean’s chest and let his head fall back onto his brother’s shoulder. “S’nice.”

“Mmm hmm.” Dean agreed and bit gently above and below the collar, making Sam moan softly while he slipped his hands over his chest, rubbing work-roughened palms over his nipples until Sam whimpered. He slid one soap-slick hand down Sam’s chest to curl around his cock and the other he slipped between the cheeks of his brother’s ass. “You don’t come ‘til I say, Sammy. You got that?”

Sam nodded and his mouth fell open with the feel of Dean’s fingers circling his entrance.

“I didn’t hear you.”

“Yes… yes, Dean. Crap.” Sam shuddered as a soapy finger slid into him and Dean caressed his cock.

Dean chuckled and bent his head again to suck a mark in the back of Sam’s shoulder. He licked over the spot and nudged Sam’s feet wider apart with his own. “If you’re good for me, I might let you come sometime before morning.”

“Oh g-god.”

“Oh, yeah, Sammy,” Dean whispered into his ear and licked along the outer shell. “Gotta get you nice and clean.”

Sam planted his hands on the shower wall and reveled in the feelings Dean brought out in him. He dropped his head down between his shoulders to watch his brother’s fist slide up and down his cock while Dean’s fingers moved inside him with a soapy slick. “Fuck, Dean,” Sam said and shuddered, having to work to hold on to the need to orgasm already.

Dean slowed the pull of his hand on Sam’s cock and rubbed his cheek over the collar. “You need me to make sure you can’t come, Sammy? Need me to help?”

“God, yes. Dean, please. I can’t… feels too good. I’m gonna…”

“Shh. Ok, little brother. I’ve got you.” Dean smiled and nudged the side of Sam’s head until his brother turned to look at him. He kissed Sam sweetly and pulled his hands away. “So good, Sammy.” Dean soaped every inch of Sam’s body, washing him thoroughly and couldn’t help but smile at himself for the pleasure he got out of it, paying attention to the miles of skin and muscle Sam willingly offered up to him. His little brother was a quivering mess by the time he was done and had rinsed Sam and himself off.

Dean turned off the shower and didn’t bother drying Sam. He pulled him out of the bathroom and stood Sam in the center of the room while he went to his duffle. Dean took out the padded cuffs and a cock ring and turned back to his brother with a knowing smile as he watched the droplets of water roll down Sam’s chest and into the nest of hair around his hard cock. “Turn around.”

Sam shivered happily and turned away as he crossed his wrists behind his back. He let his head fall back and closed his eyes while Dean wrapped the leather cuffs around his wrists and then secured them to each other. He shuddered a long, low moan when Dean moved in front of him and took his cock in hand. Sam opened his eyes again and bit his lip while he looked down and watched Dean slide the cock ring down to his base with teasing fingers. His eyes took in Dean’s naked form hungrily and he licked his lips. “Wanna taste you.”

“You will. Me first.” Dean slipped his mouth over the head of Sam’s cock and sucked hard.

“Crap!” Sam’s back arched with the sensation of being swallowed. The suction made him feel like pleasure was being pulled up from his toes and he was gasping by the time Dean slid his mouth back off and gave a satisfied chuckle.

Dean stood and trailed his nails up Sam’s sides to make him shiver. He took his brother’s mouth in a searing kiss, licking in and claiming him until they were both breathing heavily and he leaned back to look into Sam’s dark eyes. “You good, Sammy?”

Sam nodded and swallowed; smiling. “Oh, yeah.”

Dean nodded and turned him again. “Down.” He took hold of Sam’s restrained wrists and lowered him over the little table so it supported his chest as he bent with his head hanging from the other side. “Good?”

Sam shifted slightly and then settled, spreading his feet wide on the rough carpet. “Yes, Dean.”

Dean shook his head in admiration. “So fuckin’ hot like this, Sammy. Damn.” He pressed a hand against his own cock to calm himself and went to the bathroom. Dean grabbed up his jeans and pulled the belt loose, then went back out to his brother. He held on to the buckle and took a step back, choosing not to warn Sam it was coming and knowing just how much Sam loved this.

Sam yelped in surprise as leather slapped across the cheeks of his ass and then moaned loudly, letting his head hang. “Oh, god.”

Dean grinned and dragged the leather of his belt down Sam’s back; watching him shiver with the sensation and then landed another hard slap to the backs of his thighs. Sam cried out and managed to angle his backside out even further; a silent plea for more. “Fuck, I love you, Sammy,” Dean whispered and bit his bottom lip as he turned the shower-damp skin of his little brother’s ass red with stripes. He watched Sam’s hands tighten into fists as he worked and drank down each mewling cry and whimper with a greedy groan of his own. He could see Sam’s cock hanging hard between his legs and twitching with each strike and it made him hungry.

“Fuck!” Sam shouted as Dean laid a particularly hard stripe just below the cheeks of his ass. He was trembling with need and want and love for Dean, for his big brother who would give him this. He whimpered when he felt Dean’s cool hands settle on the burning skin. “Dean,” he gasped and then shouted as Dean’s tongue suddenly licked across his entrance. “G-god… Dean!”

Dean hummed and arrowed his tongue inside the fluttering ring of muscle. He held Sam’s cheeks open with his hands and loved the feel of the leather-warmed skin against his own. He sealed his mouth around Sam’s entrance and sucked until his brother was near shouting with pleasure and he could feel Sam’s entire body trembling with the need to come and chanting his name.

“Dean. Dean. God… Dean!” Sam rambled half-incoherent with the pleasure. He rocked his hips back onto his brother’s tongue as well as he could in his position and let his head fall. “Dean, please!”

“Please what?” Dean leaned back and slid a finger into the spit-damp channel. He hooked his bag from the end of the bed over and pulled the lube out of the pocket. “What do you want, Sammy?”

“You. Want you… want to come.” Sam pleaded in a wrecked voice. “Please. Please. Please.”

“Close, little brother,” Dean growled and shoved three fingers into him, knowing well how Sam appreciated the burn of being opened up like this. He bit his bottom lip to hold in a moan as Sam rocked back onto his fingers, looking for even the smallest stimulation. Dean added lube to his fingers and made sure Sam was just open and slick enough for him before he ran his fingers in a wet slide over his own aching cock and stood. “Love you like this. Fuck.” Dean landed an open-handed slap on Sam’s right cheek that made his brother shout and then drove him inside him in one, swift thrust.

“Dean!” Sam nearly screamed it as the pain/pleasure of being so full so fast made his muscles lock up. He would have come right then if not for the maddening ring still holding his cock captive.

“Fuck, Sam. So hot and tight.” Dean groaned loudly and took a moment to lean down over Sam’s back. He took the back of the collar in his teeth and gave it a tug before letting it go. “Mine, Sammy. Mine. Fuckin’ mine.” He circled his hips to brush his cock against Sam’s prostate so the younger man whined and twitched. “Say it. Fuckin’ say it. I wanna hear it.”

“Yours. God… just yours, Dean. Always yours.” Sam panted for breath and felt a few tears escape his eyes to run over his burning cheeks as the enormity of what he felt for Dean overwhelmed him. “Please… god, please, Dean.” He was reduced to begging as Dean’s cock pulled out of him and slammed back in, pushing him against the edge of the table while his own hung strangled and neglected in the air with no friction that Dean did not give him.

Dean gave a wolfish grin and straightened back up. He took a firm, biting hold of the jut of Sam’s hips and started a punishing rhythm that rocked the table and left Sam bereft of words. His little brother was far into the zone where only the pleasure that Dean gave him mattered and he loved that he could get Sam there so easily. “So… fuckin’… good, Sammy.” Dean said between thrusts. He knew he was leaving fingerprints on Sam’s hips and tightened his grip, wanting to leave more.

Sam shouted hoarsely again when Dean’s fingers slid into the back of his hair, grabbed a handful and pulled his head up. The sensation shot straight to his cock, as it always did and tears were falling in earnest now. He wanted to beg Dean to let him come but his mouth wouldn’t form the words.

Dean slid a hand around Sam’s hip and took hold of his cock as he thrust into him over and over. He planted his forehead in the center of Sam’s back and flicked the cock ring open. Sam’s back bowed up beneath him and a scream tore itself from his little brother’s throat as Dean felt the first spurts of Sam’s release hit his hand. Sam’s muscles clamped down around his cock so hard, Dean had trouble breathing for a moment. He shoved home hard one last time and let his own orgasm slam through him while Sam bucked and shook beneath him.

Sam wasn’t sure how long he floated in that peaceful space Dean drove him too. He finally, slowly began to drift back to himself enough to feel Dean’s warm weight lifting from his back and he whined softly in protest.

Dean gave a breathless chuckled and took Sam’s cuffed hands in his. “I gotcha, Sammy.” He unbuckled the wrist cuffs and set them aside as he rubbed the faint, reddened skin of Sam’s wrists one at a time. He tugged and pulled his limp little brother up off the table and shook his head fondly when Sam didn’t even open his eyes as Dean half-carried him to the large bed. He pulled the blanket and sheet back and settled Sam in the bed and slid in behind him. “Hey,” he said as he wrapped a leg over Sam’s and pulled his brother’s back into his chest.

Sam smiled sleepily. “Hey.”

“You good?” Dean smoothed a palm over Sam’s chest and felt his heart beginning to slow its frantic pace. He rested his hand in Sam’s shower-tangled hair.

“Mmm hmm,” Sam mumbled happily.

Dean laughed softly. “If I’d known this was all I had to do to shut you up, I’d’a been doin’ this to you when you were sixteen.”

Sam snorted and lightly elbowed Dean’s ribs. “Jerk.”

Dean turned his head and kissed Sam’s damp cheek. “Get you cleaned up.”

Dean started to pull away and Sam slapped out a hand, grabbing Dean’s thigh and pulled his brother’s leg back over his own. “Nuh-uh.”

Dean grinned and pressed into Sam’s back again as he slid a hand back over his brother’s chest to feel his heart beating. “Big girl.”

“S’chilly. You’re warm. Shut up,” Sam said with a smile.

“Bitch.” Dean kissed Sam’s neck just above the collar with a grin and settled into the bed to be cuddled for the foreseeable future. He disentangled his hand from Sam long enough to pull the covers up over them and wrapped it around his brother again. “Do we get to eat soon?”

Sam chuckled and turned his head back until Dean’s lips slid over his. He sighed into the sweet kiss and snuggled back into his big brother more firmly. “Later when my legs start workin’ again.” He pulled Dean’s hand up and held it over his heart with his own. “Might even get you pie.”

“That’s why I love you, Sammy.” Dean grinned. “You understand me.”

Sam nodded, amused and tightened his grip on Dean’s hand. “But only if you never toss a severed head at me again.” He felt Dean’s laugh rumbled against his back and grinned.

“I promise to try to not throw severed heads at my little brother,” Dean said in a mock-solemn tone of voice.”

Sam rolled his eyes. “I’ll take what I can get. Can I sleep now?”

“Maybe.” Dean rolled his hips against Sam’s backside suggestively. “I’ll let you know in about… five minutes.” He smiled. “Maybe ten.”

**_-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-_ **

_The End._


End file.
